


Living A Double Life.

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper was pennyless until she took something that was a joke to be so literal. So when she's in college working her way upto med school she needs to work so she wouldn't be in dedt. So began Camming. What happens when she's much closer to a client than she knows?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on here. Go show her some love. She’s amazing to work with and so talented. She’s my favourite person to collab with. Her mind is amazing filled with multiple ideas and we work so well together. Please go show her some love. 

Betty Cooper was like Hannah Monntana of the camming world. Betty Cooper was known as Nerdy Angel delight on the cam sight.

Betty Cooper never thought she would go into be a cam girl. But when she was alone on the streets with no where to go or no money she needed money.

So when her friend jokingly said she should cam Betty thought way too deep into it. But now that's her way of life. She needs that money to get her through college so she can become a doctor.

Jughead Jones is a student teacher. He’s working towards becoming a full time teacher so he sits in the back of classrooms all day to get credits. He sits and observes each class. He helps when he gets asked to. He had started to teach one class a week.

After today's class he really needed it. He was extremely stressed out so he turned on his laptop and went to the site. He would always go to this one woman as she made him feel comfortable.

Jughead hated using the site but he wasn’t the type to randomly hook up with girls so it’s was the only thing he could really do. As he logged on she saw that she was active and requested a private session. She accepted the request and it switched to a video chat.

____

When Betty worked she would always wear a wig and contacts so she was unrecognisable. She would also apply her make up heavily to disguise herself.

She had a private session requested. She liked this client, he wasn't like her other clients. In her words pigs. She respected him and he respected her. She knew he hated random hookups so had to resort to this.

Jughead would never show his face. It was too embarrassing for him."Hey baby it's okay. It's just me and you."Betty reasurred him.

“Hey...”

"How are you?" She asked.

“Okay, I guess. I’ve had a stressful day. How are you?”

"Better now I've seen you. So what do you want to do?" Betty asked smiling.

“I don’t know.”

"You know you don't have to be ashamed with me. You know just between me and you you're my favourite." Betty whispered seductively.

“I know this is just kind of awkward for me. I haven’t had a girlfriend in years though.” He sighed.

"I haven't had a boyfriend in years either. Surprising, I know. Show me your face you see mine."

Jughead tilted the screen on his laptop so that the camera was pointing at his face. Betty noticed him straight away but in this job she respected people's privacy.

"Hey there handsome. Now tell me what you want before I punish you."

“I don’t know...”

"Baby you know how we roll. Why so shy tonight?" She asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve just had a rough day.”

"Take your shirt off for me and imagine something so dirty and describe it to me. Then you can tell me to describe a fantasy whilst I instruct my sexy baby." Betty smirked.

Jughead pulled off his shirt and looked away from the camera as he slowly started to describe his biggest fantasy, having sex with someone on his motorcycle.

"Great, now I want you to imagine someone naked on your bike. Her legs are wrapped around yours. Are you hard? Am I playing along tonight?" She asked.

“I’m hard.” He whispered.

"Good baby. Now am I playing tonight?" She asked as she pulled out a dildo.

“Yes.”

Betty slid the dildo beneath her. "Now tell me what you want to do?" She smirked. Jughead started to explain all of the dirty things he wanted to do.

"Right, glide your hand down your long length. When I say stop you stop. So now tell me what do I do to you?" She moaned as she used the vibrator.

Jughead started to take off his pants. He pulled down his boxers and wrapped his hand around himself."You make me so incredibly hard. You're so sexy and God there's something about you."Betty smirked as she watched him touch himself.

"Stop."Betty smiled as she knew he was close." Watch me take myself."

Jughead pulled his hand away from himself as he watched her. Betty exchanged the vibrator for her hands. Betty angled the camera towards her pelvis. Betty moaned really loudly her neighbours could hear.

Jughead was getting tighter and tighter. "Come with me." Betty ordered.

Jughead started touching himself again. He quickly came all over his hand. Betty quickly followed him.

"I wish I could taste you." Betty seductively smiled. "Like yourself."

“I wish I could taste you too.” He smirked. He got up and cleaned his hands. He got dressed again and then sat back down at his laptop. He pressed a button that tips her for the call.

"You're Homework for this week, masterbate in a place your scared you'll get caught." Betty smirked.

“Okay.” He smirked.

"I want photos. I'll give you my work number." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"Same time tomorrow? I need to get ready for my live stream." Betty told them.

"We'll see."

Betty ended the call before getting ready for her live stream. She earnt 2500 pounds that night.

_____

The following day Betty was currently sitting in her biology class. She saw Jughead walk down the hall. He was coming into her class to observe before teaching her next class.

He walked into the classroom and sat at the back of the room. Betty smiled over at him as she knew what he was going to do. Jughead didn’t see her. He was looking down at his phone. Betty was waiting for a message from him and her friend she's streaming tonight with.

Jughead messaged her. 

J: I cant video chat tonight. My friend got me a date.

B: oh, have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't.

She saw Jughead put his phone away.

B: so homework put off until tomorrow?

Betty got a message from Toni Topaz.

T: you ready for the live stream with me tonight. They eat my sexuality up.

B: Yep.

Jughead messaged her back. 

J: I’m at work so maybe...

B: I'm getting educated about the human anatomy ;)

J: I’m sitting in the back of a biology class right now.

B: well I'm in one.

Betty saw Jughead look around the classroom and then look back at his phone. Betty just smirked.

B: if I'm being honest I want to be a doctor and need the money so I do this. I don't give my work number out so your lucky. Its just so I can keep up with the other cam girls.

The class ended and Jughead got up and left. Betty headed to lunch before her next class. Jughead sent her a short video of him masturbating in the janitors closet. 

J: I did my homework ;)

B: they good boy. You get extra credit when our next sessions on. You get control. I said pictures you sent a video. You made master very happy.

J: I have to get back to work ;)

B: Aw don't go. Speak to me now if I don't see you tonight. You know I'm excited for your little man.

J: I can’t. :( I have to set up for a class in five minutes.

B: Maybe I can motivate you. I have class in 5 too

J: I’m starting to think you go here. We were both in a biology class and now we both have classes in five minutes

B: Maybe I am? You don't know if I am.

J: I have to go.

B: Maybe I'll join you if you guess who I am.

B: I believe you won't harm me like the rest.

J: are you saying you’re in my class?

B: Maybe.

J: if you are I can’t do our sessions anymore. I could get fired. I need to go.

B: then I'm not. Plus I graduate this year.

Jughead put his phone away as he got ready for his class. Betty was the first to arrive to class. She sat in the front right in the centre. Jughead just sat at his desk waiting for the other students.

Betty messaged him again but messaged Toni to check what the plan was for tonight. Jughead didn’t see his phone. Class was way underway when he did.

J: be honest. Are you in my class?

B: yes

J: who are you?

B: that you can guess

Jughead looked around the classroom. He saw a few people on his phone. Betty saw him looking at her. Betty tried not to make it obvious as she got back to making notes. Jughead just sighed and put his phone away.

B: you get 3 questions to help you.

Jughead didn’t look at his phone as he got back to going over notes. Class went by quickly once it ended Jughead check his phone as Betty went to the cam house to get ready.

There was a house in New York where all the cam girls go too to collabe with. Jughead went on the date his best friend Archie set him up on. In the middle of the date he ended texting Betty.

J: the date is going really well. I might not need our sessions anymore.

B: oh, great. I'll miss you.

J: I’ll let you know how it goes tomorrow. 

————

Later that night Betty was coming back from doing the live stream. She was walking down the hall in her apartment building and she saw a Jughead. He lived down the hall from her. 

She saw him with a girl. They were making out against the door as Jughead fumbled with his keys to get the door open.

Betty just headed to her flat. She was slightly upset but knew she shouldn't let her work get personal. She got home and watched movies until she fell asleep. It was a Friday night and she didn’t have class tomorrow. 

The next morning she was woken up by a video chat request from Jughead. She quickly put a red wig on and grey eye contacts. She put a red crop top on leaving her pajama pants on. Betty accepted the call with no makeup on. She saw him laying in bed alone. 

“Hey..... I wanted to call to say never mind. I’ll still be doing the sessions. I had the date last night.... and we had sex.... but I woke up this morning to find a note taped to my forehead that said. ‘Forget who I am and don’t call me.’” Jughead explained.

"To say what?" She asked. "Jug it's her lose."

“Never mind about canceling the sessions. I guess I’m just terrible in bed though.”

"Or she's a bitch."

Betty heard them through the walls. She sounded like she was enjoying herself.

“Maybe.”

"Well I'll see you in class tomorrow." Betty said.

“Please tell me who you are.”

"Why?" She asked.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.”

"You have 3 questions." Betty told him.

“What’s your hair color?”Betty took the wig off to reveal her golden blonde locks.“That’s the only question I needed.... you’re not wearing any makeup so I can easily see your features. You’re Betty Cooper.”

"What makes you so sure?" She asked.

“You’re just wearing colored contacts. It’s easy to tell.”

"Yes but are you sure?" Betty asked again. "How can you tell apart from my features? I could be a different girl."

“I know it you because you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Betty took her eye contacts out and just smiled faintly. “Hey...”

"Hi." Jughead didn’t know what to say. "I have to get to work. I'll see you tomorrow, we'll talk more." Betty promised. He just nodded as she ended the call.

Betty worked all day but her mind wasn't in the right place. Bettu decided to call it an early day before heading back home.

The next day she arrived an hour earlier to class with coffee for the professors. Jughead was sitting at the back of her first class. He was looking at his phone. Betty gently knocked on the door. Jughead got up and answered it. He guided her in to sit on the chair in front of his desk.

“Hey.” He said.

"Hello Mr Jones." Jughead didn’t know what to say."I know this is a shock." Betty started. 

“Yeah... kind of.”

"I'm sorry I can just go." Betty said gathering her stuff. “Don’t...” Betty just nodded sitting back down. "Okay. You can say anything and I can't say anything back yet. It can be r rated or I don't know."

“I think we should stop this. You’re my student.”

"Okay." Betty said as she started to get up again. 

“I’ll see you in class.”

"Not today." Betty said.

“Why not?”

"I'm ill." She lied.

“Oh okay.”He uttered. “Feel better.” He added.

Betty went out of the class to the office to transfer classes. Jughead stayed in the classroom waiting for his class. Betty got switched out of all the classes he taught for and observed.

Betty always knew if that ever happened that was always a possibility. It never meant that it hurt any less. She always promised herself she wouldn't get close to a client.

Look where that got her?


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks Betty avoided him. It was currently a Saturday and she was on the website. She saw that Jughead was active.

She had just finished her live stream and was now taking private sessions. She saw a request from Jughead. Betty accepted it but would decline the moment he started talking about Betty and not Nerdy Angel Delight.

“Hey.”

"Hello."

“I missed you.”

"I have that effect on people." Betty said.

“You probably don’t want to talk to me, do you?”

"I don't mind but we talk business." Betty ordered.

“Okay.”

"So what is it tonight?" She asked.

“It’s up to you.”He said.

"You decide, you're in control remember? You did your homework." Betty reminded him.

“Okay.... how about.... you stay out of character.... just be Betty.”

"Fine." Betty pulled her wig off.“Really?” He smiled. “I figured you would say no.”

"You're in charge remember. I keep my promises." Betty said stubbornly.

"So?"

“I want to watch you touch yourself.” Betty rolled her eyes and did as she was instructed. “Now stop..... look at me.” Betty just looked at him as she locked eyes on him. “God, you’re beautiful.” He sighed. “Touch yourself again.... slowly.”

"You're enjoying this way too much."

“Maybe.”

"So back to just Betty." Betty said.

“I prefer just Betty.”

"No I mean why are we doing this? You said we should stop I'm your student." Betty reminded him.

"Yeah, well this session is running out of time." She lied.

“But you never make a time limit for us.”

"Fine." Betty said.

“Look.... I get it. Things are awkward now.”

"No I just have a meeting about medical school." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He said quietly.

"I can spare half an hour."

“No, it’s okay. I’ll let you go.”

“Of course.” Betty headed in and sat down on his bed. Jughead sat next to her."I can cover up if you want me to?" She asked.

“No. It’s okay.”

"I'm sorry I'm being awkward. There's no hand book for this stuff." Betty giggled nervously. Jughead just nodded."So you are still in charge, but I want to give you the chance to speak to me honestly."

“Speak to you about what?”

"What happened the past few weeks, to ease the awkwardness." Betty explained.

"No I have two hours and everything ready in my living room. How about I come to yours and see you?" She asked.

“Okay...”Betty went to his door. She knocked on the door nervously waiting. Jughead answered the door a few seconds later. “Hey.”

"Can I come in I'm cold?"

“Okay.... Well.... I missed you a lot.... I know that’s weird.”

"Just a little." She teased.

“Yeah...”

"I missed you too." Betty admitted.

“Really?”

"Don't make it weird. I don't know there's something about you." Betty blushed.

“There’s something about you too.”

"Anyway, let's get back to the session.

“With you here? Like... in person?”

"Yeah, we could keep it personal instead of the site."

“Okay...”

"You're still in charge." Betty pouted.

“What are we going to do?”

"Anything I trust you." Betty told him.“Anything? What would be too far?”

"I'll tell you when I feel uncomfortable." Betty smiled.

“Can..... Can I kiss you?”

"Oh I don't know that light cost more." Betty joked leaning into kiss him. Jughead leaned in too. Their lips connected into a soft kiss."Oh I should tell you my professor is changing me back to my old one. He hates that u challenge his views."Betty whispered into the kiss.

Jughead just continued to kiss her. Betty crawled into his lap. He gently held her waist. They just continued to kiss. Jughead tried not to deepen it."I don't bite, not unless you want me too."Betty teased deepening the kiss. Jughead slipped his tongue in. They kissed like that a little while before pulling apart.

"Give me some homework. A good master does that. Also my alarm will go off in 10 minutes to notify me to get ready for my interview."

“Um..... how about the same homework you gave me.... masturbate in somewhere you’re scared of getting caught.”

"But where?" She asked.

“School?”

"I could do I have vibrator panties." Betty smirked.

Jughead just smirked. Betty kissed him back again before her alarm went off. She kissed him goodbye before getting ready for her interview.

____

The following day Betty was now back in his class. She took a video of her putting the pants on and sent it to him. She was now in class and switched them on. Jughead was up front going over a lesson. Betty tried not to make a sound. The class dragged out as soon as it was done she was the last one with Jughead.

"Oh fuck yes!" She moaned. Jughead looked over at her and smirked."You don't know how bad I needed to moan. But now I'm back in charge." Betty said standing over his knee pressing against him do he could feel the panties vibrate on full speed.

Jughead made sure the classroom was locked before he kissed her."You know there's camera's." Betty teased.

“I’ll erase the footage.”

"Bad ass. I have Toni come around for a video tonight. You might not want to watch." Betty told him.

“Why not?”

"I think you know why." Betty kissed him. Jughead just sighed."Don't worry, I quit next month. Then my brother will help me earse that part of my life out. He's the only person in my family that speaks to me because I found him."

Jughead just nodded

"But your staying in it along with my friends." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

Betty kissed him again as they started to get lost in the kiss. Toni knocked on the door for her as Betty messaged her she'll be in he bio class.

“I’ll see you later?” He smiled."Yes." Betty smiled at him before she headed to Toni.

“Hey T.” Betty said.

"Hey B, V is waiting for us at the house to stream."

“Okay.”

"When will you admit that you like her?" Betty added. 

"I might lick it into her when we film."

"She is single and will love that." Betty smiled.

“What were you doing in Jones classroom? Class was over?”

"I was asking about an assessment." Betty lied.

“Oh okay. Let’s go.” Toni said.

At the cam house the girls got changed and headed into the room they were using. Veronica was already laid on the bed waiting for them. Betty and Toni walked in and turned on the stream. They both bounced on the bed and started to touch each other.

People joined the stream and left requests. Betty saw that Jughead joined but left almost right away. She knew he would. Its not like she wanted to do it. It was her job which would be over in a months time. Betty, Toni, and Veronica finished the stream an hour later.

Betty got a shower before heading back to her flat. She saw Jughead walking into his apartment."Jug want to come to mine?" She asked. Jughead turned around. “Betts.... Hey. Yeah, sure.”

"You okay?" She asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

"Do I have to punish you for lying?"

“No.”

"Then tell me the truth." Betty said.

“I joined the stream.... only for a second.”

"I saw." Betty uttered."I told you not to."

“I know.”

"I'm sorry." Betty whispered.

“Why would you be sorry?”

"I don't know." Betty said.

"But what I do know." Betty pushed him onto the bed. "I'm in charge again." Betty began to undo his pants

Betty pulled them down as she smirked at his long length. She then cuffed Jughead to the bed and blind folded him.

"Just feel."Betty whispered into his ear.

Without warning Betty engulfed his long length and began to suck on him. As she sucked him like her favourite lolly pop she placed teasingly shapes to his stomach. Betty got him close to his realise as he was edging when she pulled him out her mouth.

Betty began to touch herself moaning driving Jughead insane until she sinks lower onto hip biting his lips and playing rough with him. Jughead groaned loudly and kissed her heatedly. 

Betty road him until he climaxed inside her. Betty pulled out of him untying his hands and legs. She took the blind fold off as she was kissing him.

“That was amazing.” He kissed her.

"Good." Betty collapsed next to him. "I know this is against the rules but stay."

Betty locked the door before coming and collapsing in bed next to him. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. Betty fell asleep instantly in his embrace.

The next morning Betty was woken up by Jughead’s alarm. Jughead stayed asleep."Juggie we have class. It's my last class before finals."Jughead was still asleep. Betty climbed on top of him threw her top off and started to kiss him. Jughead started to wake up. “Hi.”

"Wake up we have class in an hour."

“Mmmm.... okay.” He whispered sleepily.

"We can have sex in your office before class?"

“You’re addicted, huh?” He teased."No you are. Shut it or I'll spank you or tease you in class." Betty smirked. Jughead pulled her in for a kiss. Betty kissed him back before pulling away. "Dress yourself then fuck me. It's your homework."

Jughead smirked. “I have to go home to get dressed.”

"You can have a draw at mine for some stuff for night like these." Betty smiled as she pushed him out the door.

“Okay.”

Meanwhile, Veronica was meeting Toni for coffee. “Hey T.” Veronica smiled.

"Hey sexy. So last night was fun."

“Yeah.” Veronica agreed.

"Do you want to do it again just us?" Toni asked.

“I would love to, T.”

"Of camera." Toni added as she touched Veronica's thigh beneath her skirt.Veronica smirked and put her hand over hers."So it's a yes?" She asked.

"Shut up and kiss me T."

Meanwhile, class was well underway. Betty and Jughead were in his classroom. Betty leaned in to kiss Jughead when Chuck walked in. Betty and Jughead pulled away.

"B!" 

“What?”

"That's why you declined my date because your sleeping to get good grades!" Chuck shouted. 

“Chuck, it’s not what it looks like.”

"Really?!"

"Yes! He's my fiancé. We met 2 years ago."

In reality that's how long they technically knew each other.“Fine.” Chuck snapped as he stormed out. Betty looked up at Jughead. "I'm sorry, I panicked." Betty kissed him.

“It’s okay.” Betty just nodded as she hugged him. Jughead hugged her and kissed the top of her head."Are we dating?" She asked. 

“Do you want to be?”

"Juggie be my boyfriend?"Betty smiled.

“I would love to.”

Betty was about to kiss him when more of their class mates started to filter in. Betty went to her seat. Class seemed to pass by slowly but Betty didn't care. It gave her an excuse to stare at Jughead. Granted she had a jealous Chuck sat right behind her.

Betty couldn't believe that she was dating a client. That's one thing she promised herself she wouldn't. But he's not just a client but her neighbour and student teacher. He's much more than some pig, she knows him. There's just something about him that draws her to him, yet she doesn't know what.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months passed by and finals were completely finished. Results day were on Friday and she would leave the following week to Seattle for med school.

Her and Jughead have been so close. Betty started to distance herself away from camming but only posted once a week. Her brother was meant to earse her profile using fbi technology. He was coming this week to do it for her.

Betty was currently at Jughead’s apartment with him."Come with me Mr Jones?"Betty pouted.

“To Seattle?”

"Yes." Betty smiled.

“Baby, I’m still teaching here. I need to get my bachelors degree.”

"I'll miss my Juggie." Betty whispered tearing up.“I’ll miss you so much.” He wiped away her tears and kissed her.

"No bitch better try anything with you."

“I wont let anyone. I’m yours.”

"Good." Betty smiled snuggling into his chest. Jughead wrapped his arms around her and held her close."You know I always remember our first session."

“Oh yeah?”

"Don't you?" She asked.

“I think about it all the time.”

"You tired me out." Betty teased.“I was lonely and horny.” He shrugged.

"You made my night better. I just got harassed and I was so done."

“I’ve been addicted to you since.”

"Good."

Jughead smiled and kissed her. Betty kissed him before she fell back asleep. Jughead carried her to his bed. He gently placed her down and slept with her. They slept wrapped in each other’s arms.

The following day Betty's alarm went off earlier. It was results day. She would find out if she gets into the best medical school of all time. Betty got up and went to see. She decided to let him sleep since it was his day off. Betty didn't want to open them without him. She headed back with breakfast so he could have breakfast in bed.

When she got back he was still asleep."Juggie, food." She whispered before kissing him. Jughead was still deep asleep."Juggie I'm leaving you!"Jughead slowly started to wake up."In the next week because I have my results." Betty said.

“You’re going to Seattle?”

"Maybe. I need you to open my results because I'm too scared." Betty admitted.

“Okay.” He pulled her down on the bed with him."I brought food back." Betty gave him the sandwiche and the envolope. Jughead kissed her before starting to open the envelope. Betty just closed her eyes wishing for the best.“You got in.”

"Wait I passed biology and psychology?" She asked.

“Yep.”

"9s?"She asked.

“Betts, you did amazing.” Jughead showed her.

Betty started to break down and cry. "All of the camming payed off. I'm not in debt I have more than enough money. I have 4 years in med school then my internship." Betty smiled happily.

“I’m so proud of you.”

"I love you." Betty smiled kissing him.

“You love me?” 

"Yeah." Betty said.

“I love you Betty.”

Betty leaned up and kissed him. They got lost in each others kisses before pulling away so Jughead to shower with her.

____

Two weeks went by and Betty was leaving. She came by the college to say goodbye to him. Jughead was sitting at his desk. Betty came in and sat on his desk leaving her luggage at the door.

“Hey beautiful.”

"Hey handsome. My plane leaves at 7pm. Its now 4pm."

Jughead sighed. “I’m going to miss you baby.”Betty pulled him in for a hug. "We're doing long distance we can do this." Jughead nodded and kissed her."Goodbye my love." Betty kissed him before heading to the airport.Jughead sighed as he sat alone in his classroom.

Once Betty arrived at the airport she sent Jughead a message.

B:boarding soon. I love you and talk every day.

J: I love you so much.

B: I love you too so much. Go kick ass and become a teacher.

J: I’ll call you tomorrow. Text me when you arrive in Seattle.

B: will do.

Betty flew all night and in the early hours she arrived to Seattle. She found the apartment she was sharing with another med student. Betty forgot to message Jughead but did later on.

B: sorry fell a sleep, love. Arrived safe.

J: it’s okay baby. Glad to know you’re okay. I’m at work so I can’t talk right now.

B: okay handsome x I love you.

J: I love you too.

Betty sent him loads of kisses before she fell asleep.

The next week she started med school and was rushed off her feet. Jughead was working so it seemed to balance out. The only problem was she was too exhausted to answer the phone.

They never got a chance to talk. Whenever Betty had time to talk he didn’t and whenever Jughead had time to talk she didn’t. She was study all the time.

Months upon months passed and still little to non communication. She had almost completed her first year. She had so many unread messages from him. She finally had a break and a chance to message him.

B: hey baby merry Christmas.

J: finally got a break?

B: Yeah. I'm so proud of you you're a teacher now.

J: I’m proud of you too.

B: I miss you.

J: I miss you so much.

B: how have you been?

J: I’ve been okay. Really busy though.

B: Yeah.

J: people have told me we should break up.

B: what are you?

J: everyone keeps telling me we should end this. We never have time for each other anymore.

B: we make things work.

J: we haven’t spoken in months.

Betty began to face time him. She was sick in bed on Christmas. She didn't need more on top of that. Hr accepted on the third call.

"What now?" She asked crying.  
“I just want to know what you think babe. We can keep living like this.”

"No its your choice." She coughed.

"I do and you don't answer." Betty coughed again as she was sick.

“I’m not ending things. Are you okay?”

"I'm sick but your lying to me. I know you Juggie. I call the truth stick."

"Fine... I don't know what to do. I want my gorgeous girlfriend to communicate with me."

“I’ve been busy Jug.” 

“I’ve been trying to call you every day for the past few months and you never answer.”

"I'm working my ass off. I'm up at 5am then go to sleep at 9pm. I'm exhausted." Betty tried to explain.

“I get that but at least you could try and call.”

"I do and you don't answer." Betty coughed again as she was sick.

“You haven’t called in months!”

"It goes to answering machine Juggie! Why are we arguing?" She asked.

“Because I fucking miss you.”

"I miss you so much Juggie." Betty was crying and tried to not to be sick. She caught the bug that was going to around.

“Fuck this. I’m coming to see you.”

"You can't because of the blizzard. Just leave it I'm home soon." Betty whispered as she threw up.

“I need to come take care of you baby.”

"I'm fine, my fevers gone down and I feel better. Just stay there." Betty told him. 

“I miss you.”

"That's life, I miss you too. Just stay there."

“Okay...”

"Sorry, I don't want you ill."Betty told him.

“It’s fine. When will I see you again?”

"Honestly I'm afraid you won't for awhile."

“Great.” He sighed sarcastically.

"What!" She shouted.

“What? I was being sarcastic.”

"Yeah! You know what winds me up? I did the fucking camming to get the money to do what I really wanted. All it seemed is that you do like Angel Delight."Betty snapped.

“What the fuck are you talking about?! I’m just upset I won’t see you for awhile!”

"You're upset because I chose this life in reality! You're upset because you know everyone's right but I love you too much and I'm stubborn."

“You don’t think I support you?! I’m so proud of you! I’m sorry I just want to be with my girlfriend!” He snapped.

"So what the fuck am I Forsythe?! I am your girlfriend! You saying that sounds like I'm not. Well go find another one because I can't cope with this." Betty said as she was sick.

Another reason why she was being sick is stress. Betty was coping but sometimes it got too much.

" What?"He asked.

"You heard me. Go find another girlfriend, there's plenty out there for you right? Doesn't Archie tease you about practically dating a stripper? Well fuck this! Have a happy fucking life and I'll see you on 3 years maybe!"

Betty declined the phone and just sobbed. She completely lost it and snapped. She completely just did an Alice Cooper and she wasn't proud.

Jughead sat at home in shock. He felt so sad but he wouldn’t let himself cry. He decided to be angry instead. Jughead threw his phone against the wall watching it shatter and fall to the floor. He got up and started to throw other things around his house.

They were both upset and angry. It's the emotion of being away far too long.

But what could they do now?


	4. Chapter 4

5 years later~.

Betty had completed her first year in an actual hospital. She was now a fellowship. Her and Jughead hadn't spoke in years.

Betty was working an all nighter when a email forwarded about a worker there. She opened the email and started to read it.

~Doctor slut! ~

It was attached with videos of her streaming. 

Betty started to cry. She deleted the email right away. Before she knew it, it was viral. Betty grabbed her things and ran. She didn’t know where she was going, she just ran. She also got another email from her boss.

~I'm sorry to inform you but we have to let you go due to the recent information. You are my star student but patients fell uncomfortable. ~

Betty ran to her home packing a case before getting a plane back to New York. She grabbed all of her things and put them into bags before going to the airport. She got the first flight back to New York and was able to board right away.

The next five hours she was plane bound. She was completely numb. It was everywhere. This is ruining her life. Betty got back to New York and went straight to her old apartment building. She knew apartments were really cheap there. She definitely had enough money to support herself but she wanted to save as much as possible until she could get a new job.

As she was speaking to the landlord she saw Jughead with his girlfriend of 3 years walk in. Betty was sobbing on her knees begging for a flat. The landlord gave her the key to an apartment. She paid him the first months rent before heading upstairs.

As she headed up stairs she saw it was her old apartment. Betty sighed as she unlocked the door and went inside. She put all of her things down and collapsed on the couch. She was happy the apartment came furnished. Betty fell asleep on the couch and slept through the whole night. She hasn't slept fully in the past month.

The next morning Betty slept in late. She was finally able to catch up on sleep. When she woke up she headed to the coffee near the college campus because she knew it was decent wage.

She saw Jughead standing there ordering coffee. Betty tapped him on his shoulders. He turned around to look at her.

"Please don't run, let me apologise."Jughead didn’t say anything he just stood there."I screwed up with us and I'm sorry. I've lost everything. I don't know if you've seen it. But I'm sorry and I'll find a different job so you don't have to see me every day."

“It was five years ago, I’m over it.”

"You are, I'm not. I'm so sorry." Betty began crying. “It’s fine.” He payed for his coffee and started to walk away."Jug I'll move flats too." Betty said as she caught up to him.

“I don’t care where you live. If you live in the building, it’s fine. If you don’t, it’s fine.”

"Okay." Betty whispered. "She's beautiful too." Betty said before leaving.

Jughead's girlfriend came by his side. "Hey baby look at this. It's disgusting, right?" It was the article about Betty.

“Let’s just go home, love.” He said.

"What do you think about it?" She asked him as they walked back to his.

“I don’t know. It’s none of our business.”

"Well we can have an opinion, what's yours? I think it's disgusting." Lucy said.

“I don’t have an opinion on it, babe.” He lied and she could tell. "Stop lying I call truths."Jughead sighed.

"The women did what she had to do to survive and she must have needed money. She used the money to make her life better. You can't blame her for that."

"It's like you know her." Lucy joked.

“I do know her.”

"It's still horrible baby. If you know her or not she knew this would catch up to he."Lucy shrugged.

“Just leave it.” He said as they walked into his apartment.

"Why baby?" She asked.

“Babe, just leave it.”

"Please tell me why you're so bothered? It's not like you dated this women." Lucy said.

“Shes my ex girlfriend.”Lucy just laughed. "Please don't say you met through the site."Jughead didn’t say anything."You did, didn't you?" She asked.

He stayed silent.

"You did! Well how about you show me how dominent you can be? Also don't ever date a hooker again or I'll punish you."

“I’m dating you babe. I’m yours.”

The walls were very thin. Betty didn't remember them being so thin. She could here everything. Betty banged on the wall a signal to shut them up. Jughead and Lucy ignored it. Betty decided to go around. It went completely silent before Betty started to hear moans.

Betty decided to leave them. She went for a well needed walk to clear her head. All she wanted was a friend to talk to.

Betty decided to leave him a message.

B: I hoped you use protection. Just remember the walls are thin and I can hear everything you said and are doing. If you can put all the hurt aside I really do need a friend at the moment.

Jughead replied an hour later. 

J: She went home. You can come over to talk if you want. Like I said, I’m over it.

B: please. I'll try not cry over you.

J: okay.

Betty arrived half an hour later. She was covered from head to toe and the only skin she was showing was her hands and face. Jughead opened the door and let her in.

"Where have you had sex in here with her?" She asked.

“Why does it matter?”

"Because I don't want to sit where you've done it." Betty told him. Jughead just sighed. He grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and put it down for her."Thank you." She whispered sitting down. "The walls are really thin."

“I’m sorry.”

"It's fine, I take it back she's a bitch. I did my first solo surgery last month and now I'm fired." Betty began to break down. Jughead didn’t know what to say."I hurt you too,I regret it so much. I'm now Doctor Slut and I'm not a slut. I've only been with you and my high school boyfriend." Betty whispered.

“People just don’t understand.”

"I can't even get a job at the coffee shop." Betty uttered. Jughead didn’t say anything."You don't care. I should just go home. She'll be returning for her phone." Betty pointed to the phone.

“Betty stop. I just don’t know what to say okay? I can’t just act like we’re friends.”

"I know, I'm just so lost. I get it we'll just be neighbours. I'm happy you found someone for you Juggie." Betty got up and headed back to her place.

Betty saw Lucy coming down the hall. Betty slammed the door and screamed so loudly. Lucy went into Jughead’s apartment. 

Betty could hear her slap him. 

“What the fuck?!” He snapped. 

Betty could hear them arguing and yelling at each other. She knew it was her fault but didn't care. She put a pod cast on as she ran her bath. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door. Betty opened her door up.

"Hello?"

Jughead was standing there. Betty went to her bathroom to turn her bath off. Jughead was stood at the door.

"What happened?"

“She broke up with me.”

"Why?" Betty asked stripping off.

“Because she was upset about something you said to her.”

"She called me a slut I snapped so I said. How about you just ask Juggie how much I know how to pleasure him with words instead of toys? Oh and the time we had sex in his school office." Betty shrugged as she took her pants off.

“She was really upset.”

"So was I! I heared everything she said about me to you! Yes I was out of control but I'm sick of being nice. If the world wants me to be a slut then I'll be a slut!"

“You’re not a slut.”

"Prove it!" Betty shouted.

“You’ve only been with two guys, Betts.”

"Yes but I've seen more dicks then a group of college green combined. So I might slut it up." Betty said as she pulled off her bra and underwear before getting in her bath.

“You’re not a slut, Betts.” He repeated.

"Tell that to the world." Betty said wiping her tears away. Jughead leaned down next to the bath and gently wiped her tears away."I was really good at my job Juggie." She whispered.

“I know.” He whispered.

"I mean being a doctor not a cam girl."

“I know, Betts.”

"I was chief intern."She whispered smiling faintly." Something I was actually proud of. "

“You can work towards it again. Your career isn’t over.”

"No I'm a fellow now. I have two years left until I'm a fully qualified doctor. No one wants me now."

“I want you.”

"No because you said I can't act like were friends." Betty repeated his words.

“I was upset.”

"I know." She whispered.

“I’m just going to go home.” He got up."Don't!" Betty grabbed his hands.

“Why not?”

"I want you too. Friends or more but I'll carry on streaming if I can't find a doctor job."

“No, that’s just going to make things worse. You can’t stream again.”

"I need money Jug. I don't want to but I will have to if I don't get one." Betty said.

“I’m just going to go home, Betts.”

"Please don't Jug."Betty got out the bath standing naked in front of him. Jughead tried not to look at her."It's okay you've seen it before."Jughead just sighed and looked at her body."I'm still comfortable with you. That's why this is happening." Betty whispered.

Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty pulled to wrap her towel around her. "So much for a relaxing bath... Anyway, don't go."

“Okay...”

"I'm so sorry she broke up with you because of me." Betty said.

“It’s fine.” He shrugged. “Every girlfriend I’ve ever had dumped me. I’m just not a good guy.”

"Don't say that." Betty pulled him down to her. He just shrugged."Do I have to prove to you your good?" She asked.

“No. I just know I’m not.”

"Pack that in." Betty said. "You're a good guy. You're here with me trying to help me."

"You've always been a good guy. How about we take it back to old school and have a redo?" She asked.

"Okay." Betty smiled.

"Go Skype me so I don't have to use the app." Betty smiled faintly.

“Okay.”

Jughead headed back to his and skyped her. Betty answered the Skype call as she was in her linguire.

"Hey Hotstuff. I'm Killer Bee.

“Hey.”

"What do you want to do today?" She asked. Betty had her hair down and out of habit began to play with it.“It’s up to you...”

"Okay." Betty smiled.

Betty picked up her laptop and walked to his door before knocking on the door. Jughead opened the door. 

"This is stupid. Let's talk everything over. I hurt you and we're awkward"

"Can we sit somewhere we had sex so I feel better because you just had sex with Lucy? Then you can talk first." Betty said.

“Sure... where?”

"You're bed?"

"Sure."

Betty laid down on his bed as she looked at him as he joined her. They both looked at each other. "You say something then I do." Betty said. "You're go."

“I’m not over you.”

"I'm not over you too." Betty smiled. Jughead just looked at her. Betty leaned in and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. Betty smiled melting into the kiss. Jughead pulled her on top of him. "Oh no mister, you already got laid tonight."Jughead just pouted."Work for it." Betty teased.

“How?”

"I am really hungry." Betty smirked.

“I can make you food?”

"But at mine. I don't like the smell it stinks off bitch." She said.

“Okay.”

Betty kissed him again before getting of the bed. They headed back to hers. As Jughead was making food Betty was searching up jobs.

She found a position at a private client as a sex doctor to help people with their sex life. Betty thought this might be the perfect job for her including in her past. She sent an email out of curiosity.

Jughead finished making food for her and brought it to her. Betty kissed his cheek. "We can have sex I'm my flat. I didn't want to in yours until your sheets are washed."

Jughead kissed her cheek and sat next to her. Betty moved onto his lap like she used to do. Jughead wrapped his arms around her."So I've applied for 6 jobs whilst you cooked."Betty told him .

“What jobs?”

"2 being doctor's positions. A sex doctor in a private clinic and a normal one."

“A sex doctor?”

"It's not what you think. I would help people find out helps them feel pleasure if they can't climax or it might be surgical and I'll have to operate." Betty explained.

“Oh.”

"So the sex is just for you." Betty teased. Jughead just smiled faintly."So?"

“So what?”

"Carry me to our bed." Betty smiled.

Jughead did exactly that, he carried her to their bed. They spent all night rekindling their love.

_____

The next morning Betty woke up wrapped in Jughead’s arms. She had to pinch herself she was dreaming. Betty couldn’t help but smile. Jughead’s sleeping face was on the pillow next to her. Betty gently kissed him awake, she missed him so much already.

“Hey.” He whispered sleepily.

"Good morning sexy."

“Mmmm.... good morning beautiful.” He kissed her.

Betty continued to kiss him until they each got lost in their embraces and fell off the bed. Betty fell on top of him onto the floor."It's definitely a good morning." Betty giggled. Jughead smiled and kissed her again.

Half an hour later Jughead's alarm went off for work.“I have to go.” He pouted.

"No!" Betty kissed him.

“I have work.”

"Fine." Betty stood up pulling him up.

“You can come with me?”

"No I know Lucy works at the school." Betty said. "Plus I would want to take you over the table."

"You're mean putting ideas into my head."

"Oh yeah?"

Jughead nodded.

"Well tough." Betty kissed him.

Half an hour later Jughead headed to work. Betty got an email about an interview. She was rushed about it as it was the same day as in now. But she pulled herself together and managed to bag the job.

B: I got the job.

J: so proud of you.

_______

Month by month pass by and Betty and Jughead are doing better than ever. They communicate more, both love their jobs and are in love with each other.

They were currently at Jughead’s place. He was planning on asking her to move in. Betty had just got in from work. She was laid on his lap watching TV.Jughead wrapped his arms around her. “I love you.”

"I love you too." Betty leaned up and kissed him.

“Move in with me?”

"Whose place?"She asked.

“Your choice. Mine or yours?”

"Well I'm practically already moved in here."

“Okay.” He smiled.

Betty pulled him down to kiss her. She was so beyond excited they were finally taking the next step. Jughead kissed her back and smiled.

They've spent months building up their relationship to get it this strong. Neither of them could believe that throughout everything they've managed to survive the social concept of society together.


	5. Chapter 5

2 years later~

Betty's been ran off her feet. Over the last two years she began to create a meeting for cammers to come to talk about horror stories and try help on another through it.

She held group meetings twice a week. She was currently sat in one with Jughead helping her run the session tonight.

He just stood next to her."So you guys are completely new here so this is how I start the new people's sessions. I give you my camming story."Betty started to explain everything.

"I never expected out of that I would be pregnant and with the love of my life. I got lucky but through that journey I got stalked and harassed."

"Baby you're pregnant?" He asked.

“Yep.” She smiled. 

Jughead pulled her in for a hug. Betty hugged him back and kissed him.

"Who would like to share their stories?" She asked.

"Actually I do." Jughead said.

He was going to propose in front of everyone but he had this planned for month. Now that she's pregnant they won't marry until the baby is a toddler.

“So.... seven years ago I fell in love. It’s the first time I’ve ever been in love. When we broke up I was devastated but now we’re happy again and things are great. Now all that’s left is if she became my wife.” Jughead said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. “Will you marry me?”

"Jug." She whispered tearing up.

Betty never thought that one day she will have kids with the man she loves. She never thought that she'll be able to marry the one she loves. She always thought she will be stuck camming.

"Yes,yes! A hundred thousands yeses." Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. Betty kissed him in front of the group.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you and our baby so much.

Betty turned around in his embrace to face the group." I know many of you feel like you won't get married, have kids or just feel love because your in camming. That's not the case it took me seven years to figure that out and I quit because the only reason why I started was for money. I won't lie it was tough leading a double life especially, when it caught up to you. "

Jughead held her hand."But what got me through that was a support system. So that's what I wanted to give back to the community. We're all family here, so how about you speak up because in unity there's strength." Betty informed them.

Betty finished talking with everyone and they shared their stories. After the meeting Jughead answered a text on his phone and smiled. 

“What is it?” Betty asked. 

“My best friend Archie just moved to New York. Can I invite him over for dinner?” Jughead smiled.

"It's your place too baby it's fine. As long as he's buying." Betty teased.

Jughead smiled and kissed her. “I haven’t seen him in years. He lived back in the town me and him grew up in.”

"It's about time I meet our babies godfather." Betty kissed him back. Jughead just smiled.

A few hours later Archie arrived at the flat. Betty was relaxing and Jughead told her he wanted her to and not stress. Jughead let Archie in. “Hey Arch.” He smiled and hugged him.

"I met someone! She's amazing and also here." He said. Betty looked over and smiled "V!"

"How did you meet?"

"Spain last year." Veronica answered.

“So you two are dating?”

"9 months now." Archie said.

"I can't wait for 9 months time." Jughead smiled over at Betty.“Oh my god wait.... B are you pregnant?” Veronica smiled.

"Don't scare my baby in the womb."Veronica squealed happily and hugged her."Okay, okay stop hogging my fiancé." Jughead said as he pulled Betty onto his lap.

“You’re engaged too!?” Veronica smiled. 

"Well I planned to ask her today and she told me about our baby today." Jughead smiled.

“I’m so happy for you two.” Archie said. 

"Thanks... It's perfect actually we want you two to be God parents. V also my maid of honour."

“I would love to, B!” 

“Arch, be my best man?” Jughead said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

They hung out that late they had to stop over. Betty and Jughead got the bed and they put them on the pull out couch. Betty and Jughead cuddled up in bed together. Jughead kept tracing her stomach talking to their baby. Betty started to tear up. She couldn’t believe how amazing her life has become.

_____

Months have passed , Betty and Jughead were now sat in a hospital room waiting to find out the gender of their baby. The doctor was showing them the ultrasound. “You’re having a baby boy.”

"A boy." Betty smiled.

"Another Forsythe." Jughead kissed her. Betty smiled and kissed him. Betty had to pull away to throw up.

"Sorry."

"Let's get you home."

The nine months mark hit and Betty was as big as an elephant. Jughead would tease her about it. He was currently on a class trip when she went into labour.

He tried to get out of work as soon as possible. Betty rang him up panicking. She was already 5cm dilated. Jughead was half an hour away. He was panicking too.

"Juggie when you get here I'll be pushing. Apparently our baby doesn't like waiting and wants out!" Betty smiled screaming.

“I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

"Okay." She whispered.

“I love you.”

"I love you too."

“I’ll be there soon.” He ended the call.

Half an hour later Jughead arrived just on time. He heared the doctor tell her she had to start pushing. He ran in the room as he sat behind her.

"I told you I'll make it."

“It hurts so much Juggie.” She cried. 

“I know baby but you’re doing amazing just keep pushing.”

"Juggie!" She cried louder as she pushed.

"Our baby boy is coming." He smiled.

Betty continued to push as Jughead whispered words of encouragement to her. "You know I would so no sex again but that's unfair on me!"She shouted on the final push.

The cry of their baby boy echoed throughout the room. The doctor quickly cleaned the baby boy up and passed him to his parents as they watched him in awe. Jughead put their baby boy on her chest as they both looked at him.

"He's a perfect Jones." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled.

"He's a mini you... Look at all his hair." Betty giggled.

Jughead smiled and kissed her cheek. Betty passed him to Jughead. Jughead held him and started to tear up. Betty gently wiped his tears away before kissing her babies head.

“He’s so perfect.” Jughead smiled. "He's ours. Our reward from all the crazy."Jughead smiled and kissed her.

Betty couldn't believe that in all of her journey living a double life it would end up like this.

What once started out as a desperate way of needing money because an interesting way of life became one of the most important. It all led her to this moment with her fiancé and her beautiful new born baby. Leading a double life became one of the best things she ever did. She did get the best of both worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on here. Go show her some love. She’s amazing to work with and so talented. She’s my favourite person to collab with. Her mind is amazing filled with multiple ideas and we work so well together. Please go show her some love.
> 
> We hope you enjoy this fic as much as we have writing it. We love your support. 
> 
> We'd love it if you check out our other collaborations and I would appreciate it if you check out my fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on here. Go show her some love. She’s amazing to work with and so talented. She’s my favourite person to collab with. Her mind is amazing filled with multiple ideas and we work so well together. Please go show her some love.
> 
> We hope you enjoy this fic as much as we did writing it.


End file.
